Young For Love
by rileyxfriar
Summary: Riley's life wasn't perfect as it looked like. Lucas found out the secret she has been hiding from him even Maya. Go along with Lucas and her as he helps her with her secret. Rated T just because of things that happens. Lots and lots of Rucas fluff and maybe minor Faya


Riley's POV

"Hi I'm Riley. We were just talking about you." I said blushing.

"I'm Lucas!" He replied.

"I love it!" I smiled. "You know that moments that you were talking about that we were going to remember forever?"

"Yeah?" He asked confused. I gently cupped his cheek, looking straight at his piercing blue eyes and I quickly leaned in and gave a sweet gentle kiss. I swore I saw fireworks and felt the fluttering of butter files in my stomach. We pulled apart and I saw him smiling with his gorgeous white teeth.

"Hey Riles?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked feeling a bubble of nervousness inside me.

"Will you like to continue our date and I have something to ask you afterwards." He asked.

"Yes and o-okay." I stuttered.

Lucas's POV

I can't believe she kissed me. I feel a swarm of nervousness inside. I'm about to explode. Tonight I'm going to ask Riley to be my girlfriend. And when she stuttered and kissed me. I think I now know she liked me this whole time. The subway train came to a stop.

"Hey Ranger Rick, go without Farkle and I. It looks like you need some alone time with the city girl."Maya teased. I smiled and mouthed a thank you. She nodded her head. Riley and I walked out and headed to the NYC Theatre(don't own this I think). We looked at what movie is out.

"Hey what do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Whatever you want is fine by me." Riley said. I gave her an are you sure look and she nodded. Maybe I should pick scary so when she gets scared she'll grab me. Yes that will do it. I ordered two tickets to see the new movie Ouija. (Don't own it. And btw I hate that movie) We ordered one popcorn to share and two cokes. We walked in the theatre and found our seats. We began talking about school until the movie came on. The lights began to dim and the movie started to play.

We were halfway through the movie until a scary part came in and Riley hid her face on my chest. She started shaking violently and I felt something wet soaking my shirt until I realized, she is crying.

"Riles, are you okay?" I asked concerned. I hear muffles of her sniffling. She lifted her head up and her mascara was smeared.

"I'm sorry Lucas but I can't do this. This movie is too scary for me. You probably don't want to hang out with me anymore because I'm such a freaking wimp." And she walked out of the theatre leaving me stunned. Lucas what are you doing go after her stupid. I ran out and saw Riley no where in site until I saw her sitting on a bench, crying. I walked up and rubbed her back. She was stunned to see me standing there.

"Riley, I thought you liked me. You kissed me and now you don't want me to date you. I'm really confused." I sighed.

"No I do like you. I always had. And yes I did. I do want to date you but why me? Why would you date an insecure and imperfect girl who doesn't even know how to survive a scary movie because I don't know-" I cut her off by kissing her. Surprisingly, she kissed back. We pulled apart.

"Riley, I never want to hear you talking about yourself that way ever again. Because yes your not perfect but you are perfect to me. The way you smile, your laugh, your kindness, you name it." Riley looked at me with those beautiful eyes, her eyes tearing up with tears of joy.

"Lucas, I never felt a connection like this with anyone and if we are together, we need to promise that whatever happens in this relationship we would always stick by each other no matter what happens." Riley said.

"Of course, I agree. And you can tell me anything. And if you want me to hold a secret of yours I will keep it. I will trust you." I said and I meant it. Riley looked at her feet. Something was up.

"Riles, do you have a secret that you want to tell me?" I asked. She gave me a look saying you do yourself first and then I'll do mine. I nodded in understanding.

"I never got attention by my parents or siblings I was always never cared for. And I grew into depression until I found out I'm moving from Texas to here. Well days were like normal. Until, the first day I met you. I knew that you would pay attention to me." I smiled. She smiled back. "Now tell me yours." That turned into a frown.

"I don't know Lucas. After you hear this you probably will hate me or will never talk to me again." She cried her tears flowing down. My face turned into worry and concern.

"Riley, I will always be there for you." I said.

"So about a year ago I just found out that I have a panic disorder." She started and my face turned pale."But it lead to me having panic attacks three times a week which was abnormal so they thought maybe stressed was added on so they made me stay in bed. But, after I grew so depressed that I hated myself. I was insecure and ashamed of who I was that I-" her breaths were becoming heavier. I told her to keep going and breathe even if I don't like how this story is going. "I started cutting myself. And I still have scars. There was a time when I think this was two months ago, I got caught trying to kill myself by overdosing pills. My parents put me in therapy and it eventually worked. And I was friends with you then also but I didn't even tell you but not even Maya knows. I can't tell her she will kill me if she does."

"I don't blame her but Riles I never want you to cut yourself ever. I never want you to try to kill yourself and I was stick by you. I don't care if you panic attacks because I will protect and help you but it isn't good for you. Promise me you won't." Her eyes didn't look at mine. Oh god please no.

"Promise me!" I demanded.

"I can't!" She sighed in sadness.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I hate myself and I deserve to die." Riley cried and started crying hard. I started to cry a little too. I rubbed her back as she laid on my chest breathing heavily. And I don't feel anything from her. Wait! I look down and see her shaking violently and her looking into space. Riley is having a panic attack.

We're in the hospital and I'm worried. Maya and the Matthews burst through the double doors in panic.

"Lucas!" Maya exclaimed. "What the hell happened?"

"Maya, I have to tell you something, but promise me you won't get mad at Riley." I said.

"Just freaking tell me Ranger Rick!" She sighed. I started explaining what Riley told me. Maya just stood there dumbfounded.

"How could she keep this from me. We're best friends. She tells me everything." Maya said. "Have you guys known?" She pointed at Cory and Topanga. They looked down.

"How could you?" Maya cried. "You knew about Riley's problem and didn't have the guts to tell me."

"Maya, we tried to tell you but Riley told us not to." Cory explained.

"Why didn't she want you guys to tell me?" She asked.

"She thought you were going to hate her and stop being friends." Topanga said.

"I could never. Riley, has been there for me ever since. She helped me through dark times and cheered me up in her own weird way. I can never throw away what means to me the most. I can't even imagine what position Riley is in."

"Maya, I agree. I don't know what is going to happens and I was going to ask Riley to be my girlfriend." I said softly and regretted it when Cory looked at me with fear.

"Oh no you don't Chachi." Cory barked but got a dirty look from Topanga."Oh alright. But if you hurt her, I will break you into pieces." I nodded, scared.

The nurse came in.

"Riley's parents?" They raised their hands. "So Riley is stabilized. Her panic attack was triggered by stress and frightened. Was anyone with her the last hour?" I raised my hand. She asked me to explain what happened. When I was done, Topanga, Cory, and Maya looked at me like I was psycho.

"Are you crazy Lucas? Riley hates scary movies and that triggers her panic attacks." Maya stated.

"How would I know? I just found out after Riley ran that she was afraid of scary movies." I protested.

"Lucas, it's okay. You had no idea." Topanga said. "Can we see her?"

"Yes but she just wants to see Lucas first." I nodded and walked into Riley's room. Riley looked so tired but still beautiful.

"Hi." I whispered. She smiled.

"Hi." We just stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"Riley, please don't scare me like that again. I thought I lost you." I said with a few tears flowing. Her smile became a frown. She patted for me to lay down with her. I did and she put her hand in my cheek, making me face her.

"Lucas, you will not lose me. I'm right here. As long as I have you, you won't lose me. Lucas, I love you so much since I have met you. You are the most amazing person in my life and I want you in my world. Having you in my world, is all I want aside from my parents, Maya, and Farkle but that's all. I honestly have confidence about loving you and I am proud of it. I love you Lucas Andrew Friar." Riley said and I have never been happier.

"I love you too." I said smiling. "Riley, I loved you since day one too. And will always. I want you in my world and I picture us in the future together. Would you do me the honor of being my gorgeous girlfriend?" I asked and Riley was in full out tears. She smiled with her gorgeous grin.

"Yes Lucas. I would love to be your girlfriend." And that's when everything was gone and that moment with Riley I had was there again. We kissed.

Okay so my new fanfiction. You might know me as sibuna2000. But I've grew to love GMW and I ship Rucas.


End file.
